


Blue-Eyed Boy

by say_lene



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fantasizing, Femdom, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Sex, Wow MacCready is a sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/say_lene/pseuds/say_lene
Summary: MacCready's still a Gunner when he meets the Sole Survivor. She has handcuffs, he has a fetish. It goes about as you'd expect.





	1. One

The whole building shook with the force of the explosions. Alex scurried into a vacant doorway with her old earthquake response plan ringing in her ears. She hoped the foundations were sturdy. The Greenetech building had survived the bombs, right? And an extra two hundred years on top of that!

It _had_ to be pretty sturdy.

“The Courser’s on the second floor. Kill on sight! Send reinforcements to the lobby in case there are more.”

Shit. _She_ was in the lobby. She made for the stairs with her finger on the trigger and her brows set in an expression she hoped said _get the fuck out of my way._ The first Gunner she ran into tried to shoot her, so Alex shot him instead. And the one after that. _And_ the one after that.

Jesus, she hated Gunners.

“The Courser is now on the third floor. Reports of a second intruder in the east wing near the courtyard!”

It was odd for a commander to opt for loudspeaker communications, but he sounded pretty panicked. Maybe he’d lost his head. Alex could understand that; she had no idea what a Courser was supposed to look like beyond a few vague impressions of bristling arrogance and secret police style brutality – but the explosions on the upper floors were starting to give her a little clarity.

Horrifying swiftness? Check.

Overwhelming firepower? Check.

Tendency to leave mutilated corpses strewn about the place? Check.

If Alex had been a more pragmatic woman, maybe she would have turned around. Hell – if she was a _sensible_ woman, she would have given up her insane rescue plan ages ago. No one got into the Institute. No one. Maybe no one survived an encounter with a Courser, either. Alex was about to find out.

A bullet ringing on the metal wall behind her shocked Alex back into the present – she whirled around and put a bullet in her attacker’s skull. She was in a bloodied, ruined office. Her attacker was another Gunner. She’d gotten blood all over his pretentious little military cap. Alex cleared her throat before she moved on, clutching her rifle like it was a fucking life preserver.

She hated those stupid hats; mostly because the kids that wore them didn’t know the first goddamn thing about being a soldier. That one back there still had patchy facial hair and a big fat pimple on the end of his nose. Nate brought home a cap like that once, back when they were both too young to rent a car or afford proper health insurance, and Alex could still see the goofy grin he’d worn when he showed off his newest accessory. And she – _fuck_. She’d lain back on their bed and rubbed her thighs together and made some stupid flirty joke. _Ooh, baby. I love a man in uniform._

She breathed out slow; adjusted her grip on her gun; shook her head to clear it. Another explosion went off upstairs, and Alex swallowed nervously.

Flair for the fucking terrifying? Check.

“Shit, shit, shit!”

For a second, Alex thought she’d been thinking out loud – but there was a Gunner stumbling into the office, chanting curses under his breath and dragging a broken leg behind him. He didn’t make it far before his one good leg gave out and he hit the ground with a bang, groaning and swearing and gasping by turns. He didn’t even notice Alex hunkered down by the opposite wall. He just scrabbled around on the floor, finally managing to drag himself under a desk and wriggle around onto his side. He curled over his injured limb protectively, fumbling around one-handed for a gun he seemed to have lost.

It became abundantly clear why when a gen 2 synth followed him into the room. “Now I understand,” it chirped. Hydraulics hissed and metal joints squeaked as it began a slow sweep of the room. It managed to overlook Alex as well, but that was mostly because its optic sensors were entirely focused on the floor – and the trail of blood it was following. “You hide because you fear death.”

The Gunner had given up searching for his gun. He was looking for an escape route instead, his eyes almost rolling in their sockets as the synth approached. Then his eyes met Alex’s and widened in shock. He mouthed a silent plea.

_Help me._

His eyes were blue.

Fuck it.

Alex took the synth out with a single .308 round. It crumpled with its head in a dozen splintered pieces and they clattered to the floor like fallen marbles, one of them coming to rest barely an inch from those terrified blue eyes. The Gunner made a sort of strangled noise, like he wasn’t sure whether he should hold his breath or sigh in relief, and Alex came awful close to echoing it. Another explosion sounded overhead, shattering the sudden silence like a mini nuke in a glass tower.

“Jesus fu- I mean, what a relief.” He was _young_ ; too young to rent a car or afford proper health insurance. “You don’t happen to have a spare stimpak, do you?”

Alex snorted. She hated Gunners. But this one wasn’t trying to shoot her. Hell, this one seemed like a _person_. So she dug a precious stimpak out of her backpack and tried not to look too begrudging as she offered it to him.

He was pale as a sheet – possibly the influence of blood loss, because there was a _lot_ of blood – but he still somehow managed to blush. “Um, could you...?”

“They don’t teach you how to shoot up in Gunner school?”

He glowered at her. “Come on, lady. I don’t have a lot of leg left, and I’d rather not to have to look at it if I can avoid it.”

He had a point. That much was obvious even before Alex peeled back the tattered remnants of his trouser leg. “Hands where I can see them.” He held his hands out obediently. Alex promptly snatched up the handcuffs she kept in her bag for just this sort of situation, and the Gunner’s eyes widened as she secured his wrists.

“Seriously? You carry handcuffs around? What kind of woman carries handcuffs around?”

“I want you to think long and hard about that question while I’m stabbing you with this needle,” Alex muttered. “What’s your name?”

“Serge- I mean MacCready.”

She snorted. “Don’t worry, I don’t give a shit about your rank. Do I look like someone that holds people for ransom?”

“Well you _do_ carry handcuffs in your bag.”

Alex jammed the stimpak in his bloodied thigh then, and she rather enjoyed his fleeting grimace. “Feel any bones realigning?”

“Sure do,” he groaned. “Ugh. Thank you. For saving my life, I mean. You can take the handcuffs off now.”

“Hah! Good one.” Yet another explosion rocked the floors above, and Alex had to fight down the urge to take shelter in a doorway again. “If I let you go I’m just _asking_ to be ambushed by your friends.”

“Hey! They aren’t my friends.” MacCready wiggled his fingers at her in a way that somehow managed to seem plaintive. “You take these off and I’m out of here. I promise. I was _trying_ to make my exit when that tin can shot me.” He frowned suddenly. “Hang on – are you a Courser too?”

Alex really did laugh then. “Uh huh. You got me. I enjoy scrapping my robotic underlings just in case I need the spare parts.”

“Yeah, well,” he grumbled. “There’s no need to be sarcastic. What are you doing here then?”

“I’m here to kill it. Speaking of which, I need to get going.” She stood up and swung her backpack over her shoulder, readjusting her grip on her gun. “It’s been real, Mac.”

“Hey – hey! You forgot the handcuffs!”

She paused in the doorway and threw him a smirk over her shoulder. She wiggled her hips a little, just to check – and _yep_ , he was looking at her ass. “Don’t worry,” she chuckled. “I’ll be back.”

_Well, maybe._


	2. Two

In the end, the Courser didn’t kill her. Alex was in such a daze afterwards that she almost forgot to go back for MacCready. She hadn’t _really_ expected him to sic the other Gunners on her, especially seeing as she’d caught him in the middle of deserting. She wasn’t willing to take any chances on that, and the handcuffs were her insurance - but there was something about those big blue eyes of his that made her trust his word. It was stupid, but it was definitely there. It was tangible.

That’s why her stomach dropped down through the floor when he wasn’t waiting for her in the office. _Fuck._

What was he planning to do with two cuffed hands and no gun? Sure, the explosions had stopped and the Courser was dead, but all bets were off once he made it outside. And that was assuming there weren’t any irritable Gunners down there who might have taken issue with being deserted.

Alex was going to feel _very_ guilty if she found his corpse down there. So she clattered down the stairs with no heed for the noise she might be making; barged into the lobby with her pistol ready to blaze. She shoved open the front doors like she was the first unto the goddamn breach, raising a hand to shield her eyes from the glare –

And tripped over something warm and heavy. _Fuck._ She rolled over onto her back, still half-blinded by the midday sun, expecting to find her blue-eyed Gunner’s corpse. But someone sat on her instead – _actually_ sat on her, their weight pressing painfully on that bruise on her stomach and the smell of blood and sweaty fabric filling her nostrils. Alex growled and tried to buck her assailant off. They just _laughed_. It was a dead fucking giveaway.

“Is that you, MacCready?”

“Sure is. So you killed your Courser, huh?”

She still couldn’t make out his face through the brightness, but that was quickly cured when he removed his broad-brimmed cap and placed it on her head instead. She noted that his hands were still cuffed – but he was _grinning_. Asshole.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Alex snarled.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Those blue eyes of his were fucking sparkling. “I was lying in wait.”

“I mean right now.”

“Oh. Sorry. Yeah, I’m sitting on you.”

“ _Why_?”

He waved his hands in her face, waggling his fingers in a way that was somehow both desperate and amusing. “Because you haven’t taken these fu- I mean, you haven’t taken the handcuffs off yet!”

“I was _going to_ ,” Alex snapped. “But you ran away, and then you tripped me over, and then you sat on me…”

“Just tell me where the key is,” MacCready groaned. “And I’ll let you go.”

“ _Let_ me go? What, like you’re doing me a favour?”

“Jesus Chr- Ugh. I mean I’ll stop bothering you. Happy?”

Not really. Not _totally_. Alex would never have admitted it, but she was trying not to smile. She tried to buck him off again, and MacCready wasn’t ready for it. He frantically lurched forward, pressing down against her shoulders with his forearms to stop her wriggling out from beneath him. The cuffs just made it extra awkward, with his hands nestled in the curve of her throat and his lean, muscled arms framing her breasts. The sudden colour in his cheeks made it clear he was uncomfortable.

A lock of dirty blonde hair had fallen down over his eyes. Alex blew it out of his face with a little puff of air, and she felt his whole body shudder. She hoped it was a _good_ shudder.

“See this jacket?” Alex breathed. MacCready swallowed nervously and nodded. “It’s got a bunch of pockets in the lining. The key to your cuffs is on my left side, second pocket from the top.” She let her hands fall back against the concrete, palms up and open; surrendering.

He stared at her for a while, letting the silence stretch out until it was thin enough to shatter. “You, uh - you sure you don’t want to get it yourself?”

“Are _you_ sure you trust me to do that?”

“Hey, now. Be fair. You did leave me in a live fire zone with my wrists tied. If I don’t trust you – and I’m not saying that I don’t - then it’s _completely_ understandable.”

“Someone sounds a little defensive. I’m happy to get the key myself. You’ll have to sit back up, though.”

MacCready’s eyes narrowed. Oh, bless him. He thought she was playing with him. She _was_ playing with him, sure, but not in the way he thought. He was expecting her to make a run for it – but running was the farthest thing from Alex’s mind right now. She _liked_ this blue-eyed Gunner and his peculiar blend of apprehensive audacity. She liked the way his breath caught in his throat when he finally moved his hands to fumble around for the right pocket. She liked the way he flushed when his fingers grazed the side of her breast.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

Alex couldn’t hide the smile anymore. “Found it?”

“ _Hey_ , I know where –“

“The _key_ , MacCready.”

“Right. Um. Yes.” She felt a little tug as his unsteady fingers scooped it out of her pocket. He almost overbalanced as he twisted his wrists to find the right angle to insert the key, but Alex subtly shifted forward to help him. He’d caught the tip of his tongue between his teeth. He was a picture of concentration.

A really, _really_ cute one.

If Alex had really wanted to get free, that would have been the perfect moment. But she just watched him quietly until the cuffs _clicked_ loudly and MacCready broke into the broadest, brightest grin she’d ever seen.

“Finally,” MacCready groaned, sitting upright again. He freed one wrist, then the other, casting the cuffs aside like they’d burned him. He frowned down at Alex thoughtfully as he rubbed at the faint marks the metal left behind. “You aren’t going to shoot me as soon as I get off you, are you?”

“Ouch. Let me remind you that _you’re_ the mercenary here. What kind of monster do you think I am?”

“It’s just that I’d be pretty pissed off if someone did this to me.”

Alex wriggled. “Just get off me. I promise not to shoot you.”

He clambered off her very cautiously, limbs tense, obviously expecting a fight. Alex rolled her eyes, grunting softly when the pressure on her bruise finally eased. Standing once more, MacCready offered her his hand. He looked a little sheepish, at least. He had that going for him. Alex took his hand and stifled a groan as he hauled her upright. He wasn’t a big guy, but _damn_. He was heavy.

“All right,” MacCready said. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Uh…pleasure doing business with you, I guess.”

“Mmhmm.” Alex snatched up her handcuffs, retrieved the key and returned everything to its proper place, ignoring his reflexive flinch. “Don’t mention it, by the way.”

“Don’t mention what?”

“Me coming back down here to set you free.”

MacCready grinned. It was an undeniably _cheeky_ grin, this time, all crinkly blue eyes and flashing teeth. Regaining the use of his hands seemed to have cured most of his awkwardness. “A guy like me, handcuffed on the floor? I _knew_ you were coming back.”

Alex quirked an eyebrow at him. “Where you headed, MacCready? Maybe we’re going the same way.”

And just like that, he was back to wide eyes and awkward stammering. “I, uh – I don’t really know yet.”

Alex suppressed a sigh. She wouldn’t have thought a merc would be the type to go in for that sort of pointless flirting, but you couldn’t win them all. “All right. Wherever it is, don’t get killed. I’d hate to have my good work ruined.”

He reached out – and for a moment, Alex’s head spun. What was he doing? Was he going to touch her cheek or something? Talk about _mixed fucking signals_ – but he just pulled his hat off her head and, grinning, plonked it back atop his own.

“Nice meeting you,” he said. “Say, I didn’t get your name.”

“That’s because I didn’t give it.” She winked at him, though, and enjoyed the little confused look that crept across his face; the delicate little blush that began to colour his stubbled cheeks. Let him stew on that for a while.

It was time to make an exit; take the Courser chip some place it might be of use. She left him there on the Greenetech building steps, reminding herself that she still had plenty of reasons to feel cheery about her excursion. She paused before rounding the corner that would take her out of MacCready’s line of sight, casting a look back over her shoulder. He was right where she left him, adjusting his hat and trying to look nonchalant. She wiggled her hips a little, just to check.

Yep. He was looking at her ass.


	3. Three

It was just over three weeks before Alex saw him again. This time, it was MacCready that did all the rescuing.

Alex was making her way through central Boston when the Rust Devils hit her. Up until that point, she’d been enjoying a fairly quiet and productive day. She’d dug through some abandoned offices near Goodneighbor, found a decent haul of copper and circuitry, and stumbled across a hidden cache of aluminium stowed in a dilapidated basement a short while later. Unfortunately her success turned out to be a bit of a double edged sword. The Devils took her by surprise, and her bulging backpack slowed her down. When the bullets started flying, Alex had _just_ enough time to hurl herself and her bounty into the scant protection offered by an abandoned storefront.

But that was it. There was nowhere else to go.

The first robot to come for her was a junkbot with shoulder-mounted lasers. Alex took it out with a few well placed .45 rounds to the chassis – but there was an eyebot right behind it, plasma rounds already firing -

“Fuck!” She nearly leapt out of her skin as the eyebot exploded. Hardly daring to believe her luck, she scampered into cover behind the shop counter. Her shaking hands made reloading difficult. Could anyone really be _this_ lucky? Rust Devil robots weren’t known for their tendency to spontaneously explode –

Then the nearest Devil's skull exploded too. His friends started shrieking things like _SNIPER_ and _GET DOWN,_ and the situation suddenly made a lot more sense.

Alex didn’t have to do much from that point on except keep her head down and her breathing even. Whoever her unseen saviour was, he made quick work of the Devils. He took out the robots first. Smart. Infrared targeting systems would find him more quickly than any terrified raider. A few more Devils met their ends soon after, but most of them recognised a lost cause and headed for the hills. Alex fished a grenade out of her backpack as she waited for the dust to settle. It never hurt to be prepared.

Footsteps crunched on the gravel outside, and Alex’s fingers just _itched_ to pull the pin. But something stopped her.

“Hello?” Her blue-eyed Gunner poked his head around the doorframe.

Holy shit. Really?

“MacCready?” Her voice sounded scratchy and high-pitched. Alex abandoned her cover without a second thought – and if she’d stopped to think about that reaction, it would have _really_ worried her. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Just passing through.” He invited himself inside and grinned widely. He’d ditched his Gunner uniform in favour of a faded duster, but he’d kept the hat. “I’m considering a career in saving damsels in distress. Can I count on a good reference?”

“I don’t see any damsels here, but thanks for the assist.” If this was the kind of karma that rescuing blushing Gunners got you, Alex was going to have to make it a habit. “Did you do a sweep to check for survivors?”

MacCready sighed long-sufferingly and leaned against the shop counter. “I’m a professional, gorgeous. Of course I did.”

Alex smiled, but she didn’t take the bait. She’d learned her lesson the last time they played this game. If she flirted back – _openly_ flirted, anyway - he was going to back out.

MacCready gestured at her overflowing backpack. “Whatever you’ve got in there must be pretty special. Most people I know would choose _life_ over a backpack.”

“So you want my stuff now? Have you turned highwayman now that you’re not a Gunner anymore?”

“Huh? No! I wasn’t –“

Alex laughed. “Easy, MacCready.” She hoisted herself up onto the counter and crossed her legs like a high society lady at a penthouse bar. His eyes – almost unwillingly, it seemed – followed the line of her leg right down to her ankle, and she traced a circle in the air with her toes just to watch that blush creep up his neck. “Seems to me, though, a mercenary’s got to have _some_ sort of motivation to pull a stunt like you just did. You are still a merc, right?”

“Well, yeah.” He dragged his eyes back up to her face, but the colour in his cheeks didn’t fade at all. “But I prefer ‘hired gun’.”

“Of course you do. Are you going to demand caps now?”

“What? No.”

“’Cause I don’t have any.”

“I’m not asking for any godda- I’m not asking for caps for saving your life.” He _actually_ seemed offended. Alex was sure her poker face was going to crumble any moment now.

“You sure you don’t want some salvage?” she asked sweetly.

“No thanks. You can haul your own crap home.”

Alex frowned thoughtfully, like she was trying her damnedest to make one equal two and coming up with zero. She snapped her fingers. “Hey, I’ve got something else you can have.”

MacCready’s eyes had drifted back down to the curve of her thigh. Alex ran a hand along the faded black denim covering her skin, skirting the little rip that had opened just above her knee. She tried to make it look like an absent movement, or a nervous one; an unconscious little concession to embarrassment or anxiety or _lust_.

His thoughts _had_ to be following the same paths hers were. More or less, anyway.

She smiled shyly. “Maybe you can take my handcuffs with you.”

Oh, Jesus – his eyes widened, his nostrils flared, and those smirking lips of his parted just the right amount. There had to be a country somewhere out there where it was illegal to be as hot as MacCready. He blinked rapidly; once, twice, three times, and swallowed hard.

“Why would I want your handcuffs?” He probably meant to sound dry and witty; slightly derisive, maybe, like he couldn’t fathom why she’d offer him _restraints_ \- but he failed miserably. His voice was suddenly raspy and deep, and it started hot little sparks licking at the base of Alex’s spine.

“You’re a hired gun, Mac. A bit of a bad boy, unless I miss my guess.” She tilted her head slightly to the side, and his big blue eyes went straight to the column of her throat.

Alex never missed a guess.

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out,” she murmured.

MacCready cleared his throat nervously. But he moved _closer_ , and Alex counted that as a fucking victory. He planted one hand flat on the countertop beside her like he was pinning something down. Or some _one_ , maybe.

“You could just tell me your name,” he said softly.

Oh God, he was being _cute_ again.

“Names don’t mean much where I come from,” Alex whispered. She had no idea what that meant, but it _sounded_ good, and it was better than answering him honestly. Names made things real, and Alex didn’t want real. Not right now, anyway. Not even with her blue-eyed Gunner’s breath on her neck. Not even with his lean, muscled arms close enough to reach out and take her. Maybe not _ever_. She wanted quick and easy and fun, and maybe a broad-brimmed cap or an ammo clip to take with her when they were done.

But he persisted. “I’d like to know it anyway. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. Promise.”

Damn it. If it was some other man leaning in towards her, Alex’s retort would have been a no-brainer.

_Why? So you know what name you’re gonna be screaming tonight, baby?_

But MacCready didn’t have her fooled this time. He was playing it smooth right now, sure, but Alex knew he’d bolt if she pushed too hard.

She had to bite back a sigh. “It’s Alex.”

“Just Alex, huh?” Hearing him say it felt better than Alex had expected. Watching her closely, MacCready moved his hand to close over the one she was plucking at her jeans with. Alex had to admit to feeling a little unsteady, and she couldn’t attribute all of it to the heat pooling between her legs. When was his skittishness going to kick in?

“Just MacCready?”

“Among other things.”

His hand moved up to her hip, and it was all Alex could do not to whine with impatience. She had to let _him_ take the lead, or this was going nowhere – but _goddamn_ it was difficult. He had to feel like he was in control. Alex didn’t bother to hide her quickened breathing. She leaned in closer, like she was the ocean and he was the moon, whispering in his ear like her very breath might pull him from the sky and shatter him.

“What are you going to do with me, MacCready?”

His grip on her hip tightened. “I think I’ll take those handcuffs now.”

Alex couldn’t open her backpack fast enough. She fumbled around until her fingers met the cool metal curve and offered the cuffs to him hesitantly. It wasn’t _real_ hesitation, of course. Alex wanted this.

Badly.

MacCready’s fingers brushed hers as he accepted them. His skin was _scorching_ , but the steel was cold, and the contrast sent lightning dancing down Alex’s limbs. He was smirking. Alex had to wonder where he found the self control. She couldn’t have managed a smirk right now – a whimper, maybe, or a moan...

“Well!” He straightened suddenly. His hand left her hip and he widened the space between them, leaving Alex reeling in the sudden vacuum. “It was a pleasure doing business with you, I guess.”

“What?” Alex blinked at him for a moment, cold disappointment sheeting down her back. “Wait –“

“Sorry! Got to get going if I want to make it back to Goodneighbor before it gets dark.”

“Oh come _on_. You don’t really want those handcuffs. What will you even do with them?”

MacCready paused in the doorway, casting a look back over his shoulder. He was smirking. _Again._ “I’m sure I’ll figure something out.”


	4. Four

It was well and truly dark before he made it back to Goodneighbor, but MacCready didn't run into any trouble. That was definitely a blessing - he'd blasted through a good portion of his ammo supply when he ripped those Rust Devils apart. Under other circumstances, he would've been annoyed at himself. Ammo didn't come cheap, especially now that he was getting by on a freelancer's income. Just this once, though, MacCready considered it a pretty good deal.

Her name was _Alex_. The word left a taste on his tongue; short, sharp, and vaguely sweet, like the top shelf stuff at the Third Rail. He'd been thinking about her for weeks, wondering about the kind of woman that would save a wounded merc. He'd been wondering about the kind of woman that kept handcuffs in her backpack.

He'd stuffed the cuffs into his pocket. He'd been doing a good job of ignoring them until now, but passing through Goodneighbor's gates drained all the tension from his limbs. You could never _totally_ relax in a town like Goodneighbor, but MacCready could sure as hell come close. Now that he didn't have to check over his shoulder every couple of minutes, he was very aware of the weight in his pocket. He could hear the cuffs clink faintly while he walked.

She'd been pretty damn eager to give them to him.

_What are you going to do with me, MacCready?_

Damn it. Why the hell had he walked away?

He swung by Daisy's shop on the way back to the Rexford, trying to push the thoughts out of his head. Daisy was a sweet girl, and she made conversation like she always did, but MacCready's head wasn't in the game. She looked at him oddly as he piled his salvage on the counter, a smirk twisting her mouth.

"You doin' okay, MacCready? You look like someone sold you some bad Jet."

"I'm doing fine, Daisy." He smiled at her, but his face felt hot. "What can you give me for this junk?"

She sent him on his way with a smile and a handful of caps. It was a warm night, which meant that the Rail would be busy. Nights like this were the perfect time for making more caps, or at least picking up new contracts - but MacCready headed straight to the hotel. The cuffs in his pocket were dragging him down on one side, like they were begging to be held; threatening to knock him down, just like he'd knocked Alex down that day outside the Greenetech building. If he thought about it, he could still see the way her hair fanned out behind her on the concrete, and the way her breasts wobbled as she squirmed beneath him. He could still see her grinning at him, playing him like a fiddle even when he had the upper hand. He could still taste her name on his tongue.

_Alex_.

Truth was, MacCready was a little scared of her. Even the thought of her sent slivers of heat dancing up his spine. She was sexy, but he wasn't sure he was up to the challenge. He had her cuffs, though.

He felt like he was walking around with fire in his pocket.

He locked his room when he got back to the Rexford, dropping his backpack like it was a live grenade. He shucked off his jacket - when did it get so _hot_? - and flung his hat across the room. He fell backwards onto his bed with an explosive sigh, kicking his boots off like they burned him. He took a deep breath, silently willing his heart rate to slow.

Damn it.

He wondered what she would have done if he hadn't walked away from her. He shimmied farther up the bed so he could rest his head on his pillow, wriggling around until the little ache between his shoulder blades eased. He closed his eyes, still trying to ignore the weight in his pocket. He was trying to reset the scene in his head.

She'd been sitting on the counter, legs crossed like a pre-war pinup. Her jeans were too tight, clinging to her thighs like stonewash paint. He couldn't remember what they talked about anymore - his blood had been rushing to the wrong place then, and it was rushing to the wrong place now - but he still had the gist of it; she'd been leaning towards him, breasts thrust forward like she wanted something heavy, making little hints about mercs and caps and payback. She'd bitten her lip on the word _bad boy._

MacCready groaned softly, rolling his shoulders again. His hands drifted down to unzip his fly, yielding a slight decrease in pressure. Maybe she was the kind of girl that liked to be taken advantage of.

Nah. MacCready flung his arm across his eyes, blocking out the peeling wallpaper and flickering lamp. He'd run into Alex twice now, and both times she'd had him fucking _caught_ ; pinned helpless by those eyes of hers; held breathless by her presence. He could still feel the handcuffs in his pocket.

MacCready tugged his underwear down, wriggling until his cock sprang free. He let out an explosive breath when he finally took it in hand. It was hard and hot and _aching_. He was so turned on it was fucking criminal. He ran his palm slowly up the shaft, pausing at the tip. He thrust upwards a few times, pretending he was bucking into her hand. He had a feeling this was what she would like; a Gunner at her mercy, begging to be fucked.

He moaned softly. " _Yes._ "

MacCready started pumping slowly, dragging his hand along his cock the way he imagined she would. She would make it torturous, he was sure. She'd make it take forever, swallowing the sounds he made like little gasps of heaven; biting his lower lip if he tried to make her rush. He tightened his grip slightly, groaning as the heat ran up his spine. His palm was wet with pre-come, and he bucked his hips again as he spread it down the shaft.

Maybe she'd use her mouth on him - but then again, maybe not. Blow jobs were for lovers, not wasteland one-night stands; she'd want him to use his, though, pushing her breasts into his face. MacCready wouldn't complain. He'd tease her nipples with his tongue, relishing every sound of pleasure; moaning as she pumped his cock more quickly.

But - no. He was leaving something out.

MacCready lifted his arm from his eyes, still gripping his erection with his other hand. He fumbled in his pocket, almost choking when his fingers brushed cold metal. He let go of his cock to kick his pants off completely, grunting at the loss of sensation. He lay there for a moment, panting, with the cuffs dangling from his hand. He'd forgotten to ask her for the key.

But he had a box of bobby pins on the nightstand.

Maybe it was stupid, but MacCready wasn't thinking with the right organ. Double checking that the box was fully stocked, he secured one cuff to his bedpost. He twisted his left arm over his head, wriggling until he had a comfortable position - then clicked the other cuff closed on his wrist. He almost whimpered. The metal was _cold._

His right hand went back to his cock, stroking light and quick. With one arm over his head, his breathing pattern changed; his air came in short, sharp pants, every breath pulling at that muscle under his arm. Like this, he felt exposed - the door was locked, but that didn't seem to matter. If Alex was really here, he'd have both hands over his head. It would be her teeth digging into his lower lip. It would be her hand on his cock, and her voice whispering in his ear.

He groaned again, straining against the cuffs; straining into his hand. He pumped faster, delicious heat pooling at the base of his spine. Maybe she would make him beg before she let him come; make him say something filthy before she got him off. Maybe she'd squeeze his throat when she whispered her orders - just a little; enough to make his breath whistle in his throat.

"I'll do fucking anything," MacCready gasped. It turned into a little cry as his jerking grew erratic. "Christ, just fucking _use_ me -"

His orgasm raced up his spine and down his legs; sent pleasure flowing over him in glorious molten sheets. He moaned loudly, his cock spurting thick white ropes across his stomach and thighs. It seemed to go on for ages, his pent-up tension all leaving through his cock - and he lay there for ages afterwards, limbs hanging limp. He tried to breathe slowly, the sweat cooling on his skin, but his legs were trembling with little aftershocks.

That muscle under his arm was starting to grow sore. It was making him aware of the cuffs again, and that sent his thoughts racing straight back towards Alex. Maybe she was slinking home tonight with dampness between her legs, only to tear her clothes off the moment she made it home; throwing herself onto her bed the same way that he had, her hand slipping between her legs. Maybe she was thinking about him while she rubbed her clit; imagining his cock while her fingers pumped in and out of her pussy. Maybe she was wondering what he'd done with her handcuffs -

MacCready was growing hard again. He threw his arm across his eyes.

" _Jesus_."


	5. Five

Alex wandered into Goodneighbor long after midnight. She'd trudged across Boston in a sour mood, wading through some feeling halfway between embarrassment and frustration. She must have caught her jacket on something earlier, because there was a tear in the fabric just behind her right shoulder. It was beginning to rain when she finally made it through the gates, and her heavy bag was starting to make her lower back ache. A drifter tried to give her some grief as she plodded across the square near Daisy's shop, but Alex shoved him into a wall - and that made him give it up pretty fast.

Alex was pissed off.

She'd been rejected before - who hadn't? - but never quite so abruptly, and never in quite such a humiliating way. She could still feel her cheeks burning; still see the blue-eyed Gunner walking out the door. The smug bastard probably thought the whole situation was hilarious. If Alex ever ran into him again, she was going to take _great_ pleasure in taking back her cuffs.

She hadn't decided how she'd do it yet, of course - but it was going to happen.

Alex headed straight for the Third Rail, grumbling when the rain managed to sneak in under her collar. Ham tipped his hat to her as she entered, but he was obviously disguising a smile.

"Rough night, doll?"

"I don't want to fucking talk about it," Alex growled.

She swung by the employees-only backroom, fishing the key to her locker out of one of the pockets in her jacket. She'd have to remember to thank Hancock for letting her stash things here. It was then that she realized she still had the key to her handcuffs, and a fresh wave of humiliation crashed over her.

"Son of a _bitch._ "

Alex threw her backpack in the locker like it had just run over her dog. The jacket quickly followed, and she slammed the door shut with a _bang._ Alex had to take a moment to collect herself; one palm pressed flat against the metal surface, her head falling forward like a vertebra had snapped. She took a long, slow breath. She took two.

She was going to get her dignity back - but she was going to need a drink first. She was going to need a lot of them.

The bar was nearly empty at this hour of the night. A few die-hard alcoholics were scattered in the corners, chins almost resting in their drinks, but it was clear that closing wasn't far off. Magnolia had abandoned her stage and was helping Charlie to tidy behind the bar. Alex plodded over and collapsed onto a stool, trying not to look too sour. Her jeans were wet, and her bra was showing through her shirt. She was _not_ having a good night.

Magnolia smiled sympathetically. "Top shelf, sweetheart?"

Alex nodded mutely, and Magnolia turned to fetch her favourite bourbon. One of Charlie's eyestalks swivelled to look at her, and Alex raised a hand in greeting. She closed her eyes as Magnolia poured her drink, the quiet sloshing music to her ears. She felt cool fingers close over her own, curling them around the glass.

"On the house, sweetheart. Don't tell Charlie."

Alex opened her eyes. "I could fucking kiss you."

Magnolia winked at her. "Don't go making promises you won't keep."

Alex downed her drink in seconds. She held out the glass again. "Keep 'em coming, babe. Hancock's making a fortune off me tonight."

She drank until everything settled into a warm, dull haze. At some point, Magnolia gave her the bottle, and Alex hustled it over to an armchair in the corner. Once there, she let it all hang out; let her arms dangle loosely, draped over the armrests; sunk into its warmth until she was almost lying flat. In any other bar, caution would have kept her from completely letting go - but this was the Third Rail, and Alex was tight with the mayor. No one would fuck with her here.

Certain people - certain blue-eyed, sexy people - apparently wouldn't fuck with her anywhere.

Whatever. Alex took another swig from the bottle. She was bourbon warm and bourbon gooey; drifting on a lake of dizzy, molten smoke. She could feel her heartbeat in her toes. She could feel it in her ears.

She could feel it between her goddamn legs.

Alex grunted irritably and threw one knee over the armrest. Running her fingers gently along the lip of the bottle, she glanced over at the bar. Magnolia was long gone, but Charlie was still around. He didn't need sleep, of course, and he was probably thrilled by the caps Alex was throwing away tonight. Alex figured she was never going to sleep, because she kept thinking about MacCready's hands and MacCready's lips; about what she'd do with him if she still had those goddamn cuffs...

She must have eventually fallen asleep, because she woke up in the morning with a pounding headache and itchy eyes. Charlie laughed her out the door, of course, but not before she checked her wallet. She wouldn't put anything past that limey robot. She retrieved her backpack on the way out, but she left most of her salvage behind. Alex's plan for today involved selling off the crap she didn't want, buying the Med-X that she definitely did, and not a whole lot else. The rest of her stuff could stay here until she needed it.

She stopped by KL-E-0's shop to pawn a few guns, and then by Daisy's to ditch some shattered cameras. Daisy took the crystal off her hands, but she wouldn't pay for the other components. Alex was left to toss them in a dumpster and grumble her way over to Fred Allen's place. She found him hanging around outside the Rexford, looking somehow shadier than usual, but he hooked her up with a decent price on the painkillers. Alex thought about dropping by Hancock's place on the way back to the bar, but she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to say no if he offered her some Jet right now. She jabbed herself with the Med-X instead.

She was finally starting to feel better when she reached the Third Rail's backroom - but she paused before opening the door. It was unlocked. She could hear furtive movements inside; the unmistakable _snick,_ _snick, snick_ of bobby pins versus tumblers. Alex bit back a sigh, sliding her pistol from its holster. Soundless, she slipped inside.

Someone was trying to break into her locker. Alex pointed her gun at him. "Put your hands up, and turn around slowly. Hancock will be pissed off if I blow your brains out here."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The thief's hands went up immediately, and he slowly spun around - but Alex knew who he was already.

It was her blue-eyed Gunner. When he saw her, those eyes went wide. His mouth fell open.

Damn it. Why did he have to be so _hot_?

"Hasn't anyone told you not to steal from Hancock?" Alex snapped. She glowered at him. The throbbing in her head had returned.

It was definitely _her_ locker that he was trying to break into. Was he targeting her for some reason? Was he trying to make her mad?

MacCready shook his head frantically. "I'm not stealing from Hancock!" he spluttered. "I'm stealing from..." He glanced over his shoulder. "Um, I'm not actually sure who I'm stealing from."

Alex scoffed. "Move away from the locker, Mac." He obeyed, shoring up against the opposite wall. "How did you get in here?"

"The door was open..."

Alex had probably left it open herself. Hangovers had been responsible for a lot of Alex's bad decisions in life, and this morning's headache was one of her worst. But Alex was quickly remembering the other reason she sometimes made bad choices; her heart rate had increased, and she knew how this would end if she let it drag on.

"That's my locker you were fiddling with, asshole. Not a great way to thank someone for saving your life."

MacCready's quivering lips closed. He glared at her, apparently offended. "You can't play that card again," he protested. His brows were furrowed - and he was so outrageously _sexy_ that Alex could have screamed. "I saved your ass the other day. We're even now."

"You took something that belongs to me," Alex snarled. Her gun still trained on his chest, Alex crossed to her locker. She banged on the door, just to make sure, then held out a hand, palm upwards. She wriggled her fingers at him expectantly. "My cuffs, please."

For some reason, MacCready's cheeks went red. "I, uh..." He trailed off, staring at her fingers like a rabbit at an oncoming train. "I don't have them."

A beat passed in silence; then another, and another. "You don't _have_ them?"

"You heard me."

"Well, what the fuck did you do with them?"

MacCready's mouth worked silently for a moment. He didn't make a sound.

Alex sighed. She put her gun away, because there was no point pretending she was going to shoot him - but when he went to make a run for it, she shoved him back against the wall. She held him in place with her forearm across his chest. MacCready wasn't a big guy, but it was still a struggle. Her arms were still soggy with bourbon and self-pity; her tired muscles were straining, sending sharp little pains along her neck and shoulders.

"Did you sell them?"

"No!"

"Throw them away?"

"No!" He was frantic now, still trying to squirm out from under her. "Jeez, why's it so important anyway? You didn't even give me the -"

He broke off, but Alex knew what he'd been going to say. Oh boy.

Oh _boy_.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" MacCready spluttered.

Alex grinned. Those little pains had been replaced by tiny sparks; flickers of excitement that started her head throbbing again - but started other places throbbing, too. "You tried to open them, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah." He stopped struggling immediately, his words off-the-cuff and casual - _too_ casual, like he was terrified that she might really listen. "That's what you do with handcuffs, gorgeous. You open them."

And there it was: the flirting. Alex knew she'd struck gold, now. She smiled slowly, easing the pressure on his chest; letting her hand drift down to pluck gently at his shirt. "You close them, too."

MacCready swallowed visibly. Alex moved in close enough to nudge the brim of his hat with her nose. He took a short, reedy breath, his lips parting slightly. Alex wondered if he could smell bourbon on her breath.

She knew what he wanted, now. A girl pinned beneath him outside the Greenetech building might have been a turn on, but it wasn't enough to overcome whatever hang-ups he was harbouring. Alex could simper and wriggle as much as she liked. She could offer him her body; maybe even beg him to fuck her - but there was still a good chance he'd turn tail and run.

Alex let her eyes sweep over him: down his chest, to where his belt cinched his duster, then back up to where his pulse leapt in his throat. "Generally," she murmured, her finger starting to trace circles on his chest, "people close them on _other people's_ wrists."

"Yeah? So?"

"Did you use my cuffs on someone else, MacCready?"

She could have sworn she saw his heart stop for a moment. "No!"

Alex felt her smile grow wider. She felt other things, too; heat sliding down her back and pooling low in her belly; little shivers spreading over her skin. She could feel MacCready's eyes on her, darting over her face and down to the curve of her breasts. She could feel his heart hammering beneath her hand.

She leaned in even closer, letting her lips brush his cheek as she whispered in his ear.

"Did you use them on yourself?"

It was like an electric current ran through him. He shivered once, sharply, and let out a shaky breath. "Alex -"

She cut him off with a kiss. Her free hand snaked behind his head, her fingers tangling in his hair. She tugged gently, and MacCready moaned into her mouth. She pulled back, grinning; watched him blink at her in a daze, his pretty blue eyes unfocused.

"Alex -"

"Shhh," she whispered. She let go of his shirt to press a finger against his lips, a tiny thrill racing up her spine as she watched the pink flesh pillow. "You don't want to talk."

MacCready shook his head quickly. Alex pushed her body up against him, relishing the new shudder that ran through him. This was definitely working for him; she could feel his hardness digging into her stomach. Slowly - glacially, almost, although it fucking killed her to restrain herself - Alex rolled her hips in a ruthless circle. MacCready groaned, hands grasping at her ass.

Alex dropped her hand from his lips and tugged harder on his hair, pulling his head back so she could kiss his throat. She started gentle, but she couldn't help herself - especially when he started uttering little whimpers. She grazed his throat with her teeth, trying to gauge his reaction. His hips jerked, so she placed an open-mouthed kiss on his collar bone, worrying at the skin with her teeth until the flesh turned soft and pink.

"That hurts," MacCready moaned. One of his hands left her ass, moving down to cup himself through his pants.

Alex caught his wandering hand and pulled it away, ignoring his quiet whine. She dragged it up over their heads, pinning it against the wall. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Fuck, _no_."

As a rule, Alex didn't do this sort of thing. She'd had her fair share of one night stands since she landed in the wasteland, but they were always pretty straightforward. She hadn't worked this hard for a man in a long while. _Jesus_ , there was just something about those eyes; something about the way he moaned that set her heart fluttering and her bones aflame.

"I know what you were doing with those cuffs," Alex whispered. MacCready was panting for breath. His hand was trembling. "How many bobby pins did you break trying to get them off?"

MacCready only groaned. Alex rolled her hips again, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Alex was beginning to feel a little dizzy, but all trace of her headache had vanished. She probably had the Med-X to thank for that. It killed her to think that she was losing out on some sensation here, but her nerve ends were lighting up like fireworks anyway. She snapped her hips upwards, rutting against his thigh; moaning breathlessly as the friction dragged over her clit. She kissed him again, desperately, and pulled his hair until he cried out in delight.

"You got a room, MacCready?"

"Rexford," he gasped, like two syllables were almost too much for him.

"Take me there."

They stumbled out of the bar like they'd been drinking all day. MacCready clutched her hand the whole way to the hotel, chest heaving like he was running a fucking marathon, but Alex still worried he might lose his nerve. Halfway up the Rexford's stairs, she decided to make sure that didn't happen. She shoved him up against the wall again, taking him by surprise, but his pleased little moan told her he was more than okay with it. She kissed him like the world was ending all over again, sliding one knee in between his legs; working her thigh back and forth against the bulge in his pants until his moans echoed in the stairwell.

"Fuck," he groaned into her mouth. " _Fuck_ , are you trying to make me come with my clothes on?"

Alex grinned wickedly. "There's an idea..."

"My room's around the corner," he breathed - but he did not try to lead her away.

Alex kissed the mark she'd left on his collarbone, sucking hard enough to make him whimper again. "Let's go, then."

His room was just as depressing as every wasteland bolthole, but Alex didn't give a damn. MacCready locked the door behind them, and the little _click_ sent a shiver of pleasure right to where Alex wanted it most. She turned to look at MacCready. He was still hovering by the door, biting his lip, his palm pressed firmly against the front of his pants.

Alex spotted her handcuffs, then, one end still secured to the metal bed frame. The sight was almost enough to make her moan - but she settled for shucking off her jacket instead, subtly fishing out the key and slipping it into the pocket of her jeans. Idly, she moved one hand to her breast. She started squeezing gently.

"Jacket off," she ordered MacCready. Those blue eyes were locked on her teasing fingers. "Shoes, too." He obeyed, watching her the whole while, but when he went to remove his hat, she held up a hand to stop him. "Wait."

She crossed the room in a stride and pressed herself flush against him, rubbing herself against his hand. Slowly, she reached up and removed his hat, then dropped it on the floor beside them.

"Don't like it?" he murmured. His fingers were starting to move - only very subtly, but Alex was wound tightly enough to feel even the slightest friction.

She seized his wrist and pulled his hand away. "Stop talking." His eyes fluttered closed for a moment.

He _liked_ that.

Alex kissed him as she slowly unzipped his pants, tugging his lower lip between her teeth. She broke the kiss just long enough to push them down over his thighs. She hadn't meant to touch his cock yet, but she couldn't help herself; her fingers drifted over his straining length almost of their own accord, caressing him through his underwear.

"Shirt." She stood back as he dragged it over his head, trying to keep her breathing even. She jerked her head towards the mattress. "On the bed."

He had the nerve to raise an eyebrow. "What, I'm the only one getting naked here?"

Silently, Alex laid a finger on his hipbone. She traced it sideways along the hem of his underwear, pausing right at the point that made him hold his breath. "We're doing this my way, Mac. Got it?"

MacCready grinned as he climbed onto the bed, and Alex found herself pressing her tongue against her teeth as he knelt there in the centre of the mattress. Almost abruptly, she pulled her shirt over her head, watching the way his chest rose and fell. She stalked over to stand beside the bed, trailing her fingers along the mattress as she went. MacCready's eyes tracked her progress. They were dark with lust, now; full of desperate and undisguised need.

Alex threaded one finger through the dangling cuffs. The sound of metal on metal sent shivers down her legs. MacCready twisted around to watch her as she unlocked them, his eyes going suddenly wide.

Alex smirked at him - the same way he'd smirked at her yesterday. "Lie back," she murmured. "And put your hands through these."

God, the way that he looked at her as he slowly let himself fall back; the way he flinched as the cuffs clicked closed; the way that he carefully tested his restraints, caught somewhere between lust and apprehension - Alex almost couldn't handle it.

She moved to stand at the end of the bed, watching MacCready's breath catch when she reached out to lightly brush his thigh. For a moment, all she could do was stare at him. His dirty blonde hair was tousled. His cheeks had flushed pink. He was skinny, but leanly muscled; tiny beads of sweat trickled down between his abs as he flexed against his bonds.

Jesus _Christ._

Alex felt a fleeting urge to leave him there. It would have been _delicious_ retribution. Even thinking about it brought a grin to her lips, but she was too turned on to cut this encounter short. His erection was straining so hard against his underwear that she could see a hint of flesh through the faded fabric. Slowly, Alex slid her hand down over her stomach and unbuttoned her jeans. MacCready swore under his breath as she pushed them down to her ankles.

"You're beautiful," he said hoarsely.

Alex licked her lips. "Quiet," she reminded him.

She climbed onto the bed, ignoring the way the ancient mattress creaked. Her first impulse was to straddle him; to grind down onto his hardness until he cried out for her again - but she wanted to draw this out for as long as she could. If she didn't have the strength to leave him here to suffer, she could at least make him wait. She planted a teasing kiss on his mouth, chuckling softly at the way his lips tried to chase after her. She nipped his neck, earning a quiet moan, then licked at the sore spot on his collarbone. Her reward for that was better; he bucked his hips upward, panting.

" _Alex_ -"

She placed her hand over his mouth. Those blue eyes fluttered closed as she drew one finger down his chest - but flew open again when she finally tugged his underwear down.

He had a nice cock; long, but not too long, and thick enough that she'd have to work at it. Alex drew one slow finger along his shaft, tracing a meandering line from base to tip. MacCready's groan was muffled by her hand; she felt him plant a breathless kiss against her palm.

Alex drew in perhaps the deepest breath she'd ever taken. Maybe it was just the Med-X, but she could have sworn she felt the oxygen reach all the way to her toes. She took his cock in hand and gave it one long, slow pull. MacCready whimpered against her other hand, his muscles bulging as he pulled against his restraints. Metal scraped against metal, and Alex barely stifled a moan of her own.

"You're such a fucking tease," Alex muttered. MacCready's cock was already leaking pre-come - hell, it probably had been since she manhandled him back at the bar - and she started to work it down his shaft. She felt as gooey and warm as she had with the bottle of bourbon last night, but this was a thousand times better. "You got me all worked up yesterday, then came back here to jerk off with my handcuffs."

MacCready moaned again. Alex removed her hand to let the sounds slip free - then pushed two fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them obediently, his eyes hot and feverish.

"Am I wrong, Mac?"

He shook his head once, begging her with his eyes. Alex smiled languorously, pumping slowly all the while. Slow was good, she thought. It gave her time to savour his laboured breathing and the play of his tongue around her fingertips; time to relish the hot, hard cock in her hand. But she wanted something else. Abruptly, she stopped her stroking and pulled her fingers from his mouth.

MacCready gave a choked gasp, but Alex cut him off with another kiss. She swung one leg over his waist, straddling him, the base of his cock sitting flush against the curve of her ass. Even through her panties, she could feel his stomach muscles tense; feel his groan reverberate up through her body as she pushed her tongue past his lips. She bit down on his lower lip as she pulled away, eliciting a little cry.

"Did that feel good?"

He nodded wordlessly. Christ, he was looking at her like she was a fucking goddess; like pleasure and pain and everything else worth having was twined between her slippery fingers.

"Just this once, I want you to talk. Let me hear it."

"That felt good," he breathed.

Alex shuddered with delight. She reached behind her to unhook her bra, relishing the way his hips wriggled as she flung it across the room. She removed her panties next, briefly adjusting her weight in order to shimmy them off and over her ankles. Her heart was pounding hard enough to knock her from her perch, but Alex took her own nipple between her fingers, letting her head fall back as she teased herself. She couldn't see MacCready's face, but she knew what she'd see if she looked at him; big blue eyes full of burning, desperate lust.

"Talk to me," she whispered to the ceiling. The tension in her throat made her voice sound husky and strained. "What are you thinking?"

"That I'm sorry I didn't take you home yesterday," he grunted. Alex sighed happily. "Fucking... _fuck_ ," he moaned. "God, Alex, I really - I really need -"

She looked down at him again. Smirking, she reached behind her and slipped her hand around the base of his cock. She squeezed slightly, and MacCready whimpered again.

"Do you want me to make you come, MacCready?"

He nodded frantically. "Christ, _yes._ "

"Then ask me nicely." Alex slid her other hand down over her mound to toy lightly with her clit. She sucked in a quiet breath as she slid two fingers inside herself, quickly spreading her wetness. MacCready's eyes followed her fingers, his mouth falling open slightly. Maybe he was imagining what it would feel like to replace those fingers with his lips.

"I really, really need to come, Alex. Help a guy out."

Alex laughed - a little breathlessly. "Oh, come on."  She rubbed herself in harder circles, already starting to feel overwhelmed. "You can do better than that."

His next words were better; choked and pleading, with just the right amount of frustration. "Please, Alex, I want you to fuck me."

" _More_ ," she groaned.

"Please, Alex - _please_. I'll do fucking _anything_."

Oh God.

"Fuck." Alex pulled her hands away. Breathing hard, she leaned down to whisper in his ear, clenching her thighs tight around his hips. "You are very good at begging."

"Alex -"

"Shhhh. I am going to make you feel _so_ good, MacCready. I am going to make you come _so_ hard. But you have to do one thing for me."

"What?"

"Keep your eyes open."

MacCready nodded wordlessly, his eyes wide and his lips apart. Alex took his face between her hands and kissed him again. The way his chest hair tickled her breasts made her shiver with delight, but she sat back up to rake her fingers down over his stomach. She raised herself up onto her knees, taking another moment to drink in the sight of him; the soft pink flush creeping down his neck; those muscles in his arms straining; the way his parted lips silently begged her to _fuck him._

Then Alex took hold of his cock and slid down onto him.

It was an effort, just like she'd known it would be, but she was wetter than she'd been in a good long while. MacCready's held fell back as she worked her way down his length, but he quickly raised it again. His eyes were fixed on her parted thighs. Part way down, Alex had to pause to allow herself to adjust - but a few light circles around her clit saw his cock finally hilted inside her. MacCready groaned quietly, his eyes fluttering closed.

Alex's arms felt a little shaky, but she leaned forward and slapped him lightly. "Eyes. Open."

MacCready nodded silently, blinking at her like a man on the edge of a cliff.

Alex started to move. She went slowly at first, bracing herself on her hands to move her hips in shallow thrusts. His lips were just barely out of reach of a kiss, but she chased them anyway, her movements growing faster. His cock slid in and out of her with a delicious burn. She could feel fire building in her belly; spreading through her like warm oil. When MacCready looked like he might tumble over the edge, Alex slowed, pushing herself back so her weight was on his hips. Her arms were quivering, so she spread her hands flat on his stomach.

"I'm close," MacCready whispered. He was keeping his promise; those big blue eyes were fixed on hers.

Alex laughed. She definitely sounded breathless this time - her lungs felt too small to sustain her. Her skin felt like cooling glass around a nuclear core; brittle, flimsy and hot. _Fuck_ , she was glad she hadn't run off and left him. She was going to come apart soon.

"I know."

She made him wait for a moment, tracing her thumb around his belly button as they both inched back from the edge. MacCready was breathing deeply through his nose. Alex started to roll her hips in tiny circles, abruptly cutting off his careful breathing.

" _Please_."

Jesus, if he said it like that again -

Alex canted forward again, head swimming; gripping his shoulder with one hand and the back of his neck with the other. She couldn't contain a tiny moan as the angle changed, his cock hitting that place inside her that set her nerve ends on fire. She kissed him messily, her lips finding his stubbled chin as often as his mouth. MacCready groaned as she started to move again, rapidly gaining speed. Alex's fingertips were digging deep into his flesh, but the pain didn't seem to bother him. His eyelids fluttered as she rode him, and his groans gave way to a litany of little cries; for mercy, maybe, or for release -

"Oh God," Alex breathed. "Oh God -"

 _"Fuck_ -"

Alex could feel herself tensing up, flecks of molten pleasure racing down her limbs as his cock swelled inside her. She barely had the presence of mind to roll off him as he came, spattering come across his stomach and thighs. Alex collapsed beside him, jamming her fingers in her cunt and rubbing her clit until roaring heat overtook her; until her muscles pulsed around her fingers and she screamed into the mattress.

Alex lay there silently for a few moments as the final waves of pleasure rolled through her, waiting for her heartbeat to finally slow. She could hear MacCready breathing raggedly beside her, and she couldn't help but grin. She hoisted herself up onto her knees. He was hanging limply from the cuffs, head lolling back, but his head snapped up and his eyes flew open when Alex dragged a lazy finger through the mess on his stomach.

"Jesus fu - I mean, wow, Alex." Christ, he was gorgeous. "That was..."

"I know." Alex grinned.

For a moment, she thought about dragging her fingers up to his lips to find out whether he'd lick them clean for her. But that would be crossing a line, she thought, from casual to something _else._ Alex hadn't been so satisfied this side of Armageddon, but she barely knew who her blue-eyed Gunner was. He was arrogant, skittish and beautiful - but he had to be other things, too. Behind the handcuffs and the teasing; behind his heavy breathing and the hickey on his neck, MacCready was a real catch.

And Alex didn't want real. Not yet.

So she wiped her hand off on his thigh instead, and climbed off the bed with a quiet groan. She pulled her clothes back on as briskly as she could. MacCready watched her silently, still hanging from his restraints like she'd sucked the life from him. It was only when Alex pulled her jeans back on that he started to look concerned. By the time she zipped her jacket up, he was twisting his wrists and pulling at the cuffs.

"Uh, Alex..."

She laughed. It would have been _delicious_ retribution - but Alex figured MacCready had well and truly paid her back. She knelt beside him again, catching his chin with her hand and pulling his lips to hers. The kiss was deep, slow and languorous; the kind she wanted him to think about the next time he slept here alone. She released him to snatch the key from the nightstand and unlock one of the cuffs. Both his arms were freed, of course, though one wrist was still encased in steel.

She'd expected him to rub his eyes, maybe, or brace himself against the mattress - but he reached for her immediately, slipping his free hand behind her head to pull her in for another kiss. She melted into him like wax as his thumb brushed over her cheekbone.

"Don't go," he whispered.

Alex smiled into his lips. She shook him off and pulled away, slipping the key back into her pocket.

MacCready's eyes went wide as she headed for the door. "Hey!" He waved his cuffed hand at her, stumbling off the bed and reaching for his pants. He started to pull them on, the chain clanging like a raider chime. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Alex grinned at him again. She tossed the key into his piled clothes, trying not to giggle at his cry of dismay.

"Take good care of them," she called as she left. He was searching for the key, frantically tossing items of clothing aside. "I'll be back for them later."


End file.
